1. Field
The present invention relates generally to spouted containers for containing and dispensing fluid. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a spouted container with a valvular spout that is normally locked in a closed position to prevent inadvertent dispensing of fluid.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional portable fuel containers include a spout for dispensing fuel from the container. Such containers are commonly used for conveniently supplying fuel to a wide range of powered equipment such as automobiles, boats, tractors, motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles, and mowers. Furthermore, prior art containers are also configured to contain and dispense a variety of liquids such as water, oil-based liquids, glycol or other liquids for use in powered equipment or other applications. Those ordinarily skilled in the art will appreciate that many prior art fuel spouts, such as those connected to fueling pumps by a fuel hose, include a valve for quickly opening and closing the spout. The valve typically includes a housing, with a lever pivotally attached to the housing to selectively open the valve. In this manner, a user can hold and position the spout, e.g., for dispensing fuel from the container into a refillable fuel reservoir, while simultaneously holding and depressing the lever with one hand to dispense fuel.
Conventional portable spouted containers are problematic and suffer from various undesirable limitations. For example, prior art spouted containers fail to adequately and conveniently vent during use. Spouted containers typically present an opening spaced oppositely from the spout for allowing air into the container. Such vents are prone to fluid leakage and require opening and closing steps separate from opening and closing of the container spout. Another problem associated with prior art fuel spouts is that they tend to dispense fuel in a turbulent stream that can result in spillage. Yet another problem presented by prior art containers, particularly those used in consumer applications, is the potential for accidental opening or tampering. Such containers are often left in an exposed location such that they can be tampered with by a child or can otherwise be inadvertently opened, e.g., where a user accidentally tips the container over. It will be appreciated that an unintended breach of a fuel container may present a safety concern for users in the immediate area of the container.